4:47
by phalanges
Summary: Brennan não consegue conter suas emoções e busca consolo nos braços de Booth.  Cena perdida - 6x22 e talvez algumas cenas perdidas entre o 6x22 e o 6x23 .
1. Chapter 1

Eu tinha dito que queria criar uma fic sobre o que aconteceu no 6x22 (especialmente naquela cena :P)

Bom, essa fic é meu primeiro desafio. (É a primeira vez que eu faço uma fic narrativa).

**OBS: Eu traduzi a cena no quarto do Booth. E algumas coisas eu acrescentei. :)**

Espero que gostem. :)

* * *

><p>Eu não sabia o que me levou realmente a fazer isso. Mas eu não conseguia dormir depois de ter acordado assustada sonhando com tudo o que aconteceu hoje.<p>

"_Por favor, não me deixe ir, eu amo estar aqui." – Foi o que o Vincent conseguia dizer, em meio a sua respiração ofegante e a tentativa de ficar acordado._

"_Você pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser. Você é um dos nossos favoritos. Você é o meu interno favorito. Todo mundo sabe disso, certo Booth?" – Eu não conseguia evitar as lágrimas que rolavam pelo meu rosto._

"_Não me deixe ir."_

E então, ele se foi. Mas eu não queria acreditar que ele tinha morrido.

"_Temos que continuar fazendo pressão, Booth!" – Eu coloquei as minhas mãos no peito de Vincent depois que Booth desistiu e eu tentava fazer pressão._

"_Não há mais nada que possamos fazer." – Booth esfregava as suas mãos em sua coxa e fez com que eu parasse._

"_Você... Você fez tudo o que pode, Booth." – Eu olhava para ele, que estava tão arrasado quanto eu. "Eu testemunhei tudo. Você fez tudo o que pode." – E depois eu olhei para o Vincent._

Eu sabia que o Booth precisava dormir mais para poder matar o Broadsky. Mas eu precisava de alguém para estar ao meu lado. Então eu abri a porta devagar. Por causa do barulho da porta, fui surpreendida por um Booth alerta e com sua arma apontada para mim.

"Oh, me desculpe." – Eu levantei as mãos e me afastei um pouco da porta.

"Não, me desculpe." – Booth se sentou na ponta da cama. "Você... Você ouviu alguma coisa?"

"Não... Não" – Eu disse com a voz trêmula.

"Então eu posso guardar a arma?" – Booth ainda estava com a arma na mão.

"Sim." – Eu abri mais a porta e entrei no quarto dele.

Ele colocou a arma em cima da mesinha do canto da cama.

"Então, o que houve?" – Booth olhava para mim, preocupado.

"Ele continua dizendo, 'não me deixe ir'" – Eu estava com a voz trêmula e não conseguia controlar minhas emoções.

Booth demorou a assimilar de quem eu estava me referindo.

"O que?" – Ele olhou para mim, confuso.

"Vincent." – Eu respondi. "Ele está olhando para mim e dizendo 'não me deixe ir'. Ele disse que..." – Lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos "... Ele disse que era amado aqui. Por que ele acha que eu fui a única a deixá-lo ir? Que tipo de pessoa eu sou?" – Eu virei a cabeça para o lado, mas não deixei de olhar para Booth.

"Não. Venha cá. Não. Não. Não. Não, Bones. Você entendeu isso tudo errado. Você entendeu errado." – Eu já tinha chegado perto dele e ele tinha segurado a minha mão, me fazendo sentar.

"Não. Eu - Eu o ouvi. Você ouviu isso também. 'Não me deixe ir. ' Foi isso que ele disse.

"Ele não estava falando com você." – Booth olhava para mim, sério.

"Eu era a única lá – e você. Ele não estava – ele não estava falando com você."

"Ele estava falando com Deus. Ele não queria morrer." – Ele segurou mais forte a minha mão.

"Não, Vincent era com eu, Booth. Ele era um ateu." – Eu segurei mais forte a mão dele e me ajeitei mais na ponta da cama onde eu estava sentada.

"Ok. Ele estava falando com o Universo, então. Ele não queria ir. Ele não estava pronto, Bones. Ele queria ficar." – Ele alisou a minha mão.

"Bem, se houvesse um Deus," – Eu tentava conter as lágrimas que teimavam em descer do meu rosto. "Vincent estaria conosco."

"Não é assim que funciona." – Booth me encarava.

O turbilhão de emoções que tomava conta de mim levou a melhor e eu não consegui me controlar.

"Você pode apenas-?" – Eu estava me aproximando mais dele com a cabeça baixa.

"Claro. É por isso que eu estou aqui." – Ele me abraçou e deitamos na cama dele.

Enquanto eu chorava em seus braços, ele alisava minhas costas e murmurava algumas coisas para tentar me confortar. Mas eu só ouvi isso.

"É por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui. Eu sei... Isso é difícil" – Foi o que eu consegui ouvir, mesmo chorando alto.

* * *

><p>E ai, gostaram?<p>

**Qualquer coisa (elogio, reclamação, dúvida (?)), reviews! :D**


	2. Nota da autora

**Eu coloquei esse aviso no meu profile, mas resolvi colocar nas fanfics que estão em andamento. (porque achei que ficaria mais fácil para ler.**

* * *

><p><em>As vezes surge uma inspiração enorme para escrever. As vezes, quando eu escrevo um capítulo, fico preocupada para escrever o final e deixar a história melhor.<em>

_No momento estou sem inspiração para escrever - nem uma simples One-shot - e isso é o que me deixa mais triste, pois, tenho que escrever o desfecho de uma das minhas fanfics (Decisões). _

_A outra (4:47), eu optei (por enquanto, quem sabe), em deixar só aquele capítulo, mesmo com a classificação M._

_Eu vou passar um tempo sem escrever - e ler - fanfics. __Eu sei que vocês vão me odiar porque querem saber o que vai acontecer entre Booth e Brennan (Decisões), e porque querem ver a cena perdida do 6x22 (4:47)._

_Mas eu tenho que parar um pouco, e focar nos estudos. Esse ano eu vou fazer vestibular e tenho que estudar bastante._

_Não sei quando eu voltarei._

_E muito obrigada pelas reviews._

_Abraços,_

_Phalanges._


End file.
